Winter Things
by Kleia
Summary: AU One-shot. Why not do some winter things in the middle of summer break? Rated T for language.


**Winter Things**

 **Summary:** Why not do some winter things in the middle of summer break? —AU.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho! I wasn't doing anything much so I decided to drop a little something in the Letter Bee archive. Hope you'll like this AU Christmas fic!

 **WARNING:** Contains curses.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Inspired by Ariana Grande's song _Winter Things_ from her new EP Christmas & Chill! (Check it out on Spotify.) I do not own _Winter Things_ and Christmas & Chill. All rights go to Ariana Grande and everything else. Also, Kleia does not own Letter Bee—only her OCs. Lastly, I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney. _I just don't own anything other than my OCs._

* * *

"… Do you wanna build a snowmaaaa—"

"Lag, will you please just shut up? It's not even winter yet."

Zazie huffed, not even bothering to care about how he deeply hurt Lag's feelings. He never did—ever since he started singing those god dammed Frozen songs. And it was only yesterday when all of them first watched Frozen. (Him, Lag, Connor, Emi, Sylvette, Niche, Mia, and Hiro.) He wasn't even surprised when Lag was the one who suggested they all come over to his place and have a girly sleepover—which Sylvette and Mia were crazy about. That was the night that sent multiple shivers through his spine—and up until now, they were all still in Lag's house. No one bothered to face the scorching heat of the sun anyway. The global warming shit is happening. And he didn't like it one bit.

He traveled his gaze through the room, seeing how everyone had brought their own hand fan and were all set on high. It was that hot. Even he brought his own fan, but it wasn't electric. Which wasn't fair to him. Because he hasn't been saving. At all.

He sighed once again, fanning himself even harder at the feeling of his sweat dripping from his everywhere. It didn't feel good. In fact, it felt so shitty that he felt like taking a shower the whole day. _I'd do that once I get home…_ he mentally noted. _Although I_ could _leave any time now… I just can't._ Because he loves his friends too much to ever leave them for a simple all-day shower.

"… Why not do some winter things?" Emi suddenly asked, breaking the hot silence between all of them.

And Zazie swore to God that the moment Emi said that, the I'm-so-bored-and-it's-so-fucking-hot mood instantly broke, and all of them sat up at once, looking at Emi with wide eyes. Zazie cringed at the sight. But admittedly, it wasn't a bad idea.

"Holy shit that idea is fucking awesome," Mia muttered, slowly standing up. She put her hand on her waist as the other one remained fanning her face. "Why not do some winter things in the middle of summer break? I mean, we've been lazing around the whole day! What do you say, guys?" she excitedly asked everyone, and creepily, all of them nodded eagerly, exclaiming curses and repeatedly shouting "Yes!"

"Then let's start this shit!" Mia exclaimed, jumping around the room.

"Where do we go first though?" Asked Emi, and instantly, the mood shrunk back to gloomy.

"The ice skating rink downtown sounds like a good start," Sylvette suddenly spoke up.

"… Yeah it seems okay, yeah…" Everyone mumbled among themselves.

Mia laughed. "Well then? Let's start tomorrow!"

x—x—x

They were all walking towards the ice skating rink under the blasting heat of the sun, and Zazie couldn't help but feel frustrated at the beads of sweat that would constantly drip down his chin. It was _disgusting_ and shitty. He really couldn't wait to skate—just for the sake of feeling the cold soothe his warm skin. Yes, ice skating definitely was the way to go. Although they could use their air conditioning units and freeze themselves to death—a wonderful death, it also made sense that ice skating would cost much lesser than the upcoming electric bill that their parents would dread paying. (Plus, it would mean being grounded if that happens.) So definitely, ice skating would do.

"I really can't wait to feel cold," Zazie muttered mostly to himself, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

It was expected—all of them would go skating with thin clothes. Not that the cold wouldn't bother them—that sounded _terribly_ familiar—but they would look like psychos walking around with scarves and jackets despite the fact that it's _so fucking hot._ Zazie absent-mindedly grunted, and it was loud enough for everyone to hear and turn their heads towards him questioningly.

"What's the matter?" Emi asked behind him, looking at him blankly under her sun hat.

"He's probably PMS—"

"No I'm not!" He cut Mia off, yet he earned snickers from the whole group—excluding Emi. "Fuck, _it's just so fucking hot_!"

Mia snickered. "Sit your ass down, Zaz!" she exclaimed, but Zazie grunted. It was the nickname that got him. Seriously—Zaz? What on fucking earth was that?

"We're almost there, Zazie. Take a chill pill," Sylvette said, with a slight teasing tone that made him even more pissed.

He huffed and clasped his hands behind his neck. "Whatever…" he grunted, landing his gaze on the numerous stalls selling ice cream, milkshakes, fruit shakes, juice and bottled water. Even hotdogs and sausage rolls. Shit, he wanted one of those. Hotdogs and sausage rolls were the shit. They were the actual shit.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

He just _had_ to jump in surprise just because Emi snuck up on him. Damn that girl. She always indirectly scared the shit out of him.

Zazie snapped his head towards Emi, slightly glaring. "No…"

"You hesitated."

"So what if I hesitated?"

"You're hungry then."

He pursed his lips and tightened his jaw. Fuck yes, he was so hungry. But he valued his ego more than everything. Telling a girl you were hungry? That was never on his options. He would never ever let a girl treat him—although he would get his food for free. But it should be the other way around, right? To hell with girls treating boys. It never really mattered to him anyway.

"I'm starving," Emi quietly said beside him, eyes still on the road.

" _We're hereeee_!" Hiro and Mia simultaneously exclaimed as they ran towards the ice skating rink, not even bothering to pay up.

Sylvette sighed and mumbled incoherent words as she walked up toward the counter right beside the entrance of the rink. They all followed suit, fishing out their wallets. They handed Sylvette their contribution, and all of them were given their permit to enter the rink.

"What are you going to do about your hat, though?" Zazie asked Emi, who blinked at him.

"Oh, I'll just put it in the locker." She said with a straight face.

By the time that all of them entered the area where they'll prepare for skating, Lag and the rest ran towards the display of the different sizes of feet by the counter where they'll get the actual skates. Zazie nonchalantly looked at his friends, who were pushing each other and cursing each other, trying to fit their foot on different sizes. _Who are they again? I don't know about them. Are they my fucking friends? Nope. I wouldn't be friends with dumbshits like them. Nope, not at all._ He thought to himself and walked to where Emi was, since she was the only person in their circle who acted normal—or close to it.

"Hey, wanna go get the skates?"

Emi turned her head towards him, right after she gave her hat and bag to the man who was in charge of the lockers. "Oh Zazie, I think you can also put your bag in here," she said, presenting her hand, signaling him to give her his bag. Zazie obeyed and handed the bag to Emi, who gave it to the man, who was actually glaring at him. _What the fuck does he want?_ He asked himself, glaring back at the man. He grabbed Emi's arm and led her away from the turd.

"Are we gonna get the sizes of our feet?" Emi asked, still letting Zazie drag her.

"Yeah sure."

They headed towards the display and tried to fit their feet on the sizes. He got a 9, and Emi was a 6. Damn her feet are tiny. He shrugged—she is a girl after all. They then went towards the counter and got their skates.

When they turned to sit on one of the benches, Zazie simply blinked at the sight of Connor standing up, already finished tying the laces of the skates. The moment Connor stood up and took a small step, his arms waved around and his body wobbled in an abnormal manner that Zazie thought Connor was simply playing. But no. It was real. And Connor looked like a whale trying to walk on land. Zazie couldn't help but point at Connor and laugh out loud that it echoed throughout the hall.

"Shut up Zazie!" Connor defensively exclaimed, trying to take another step but he ended up looking like a walrus losing balance.

Zazie laughed even harder. "Holy shit, Connor!" He shouted in between laughs, ignoring Connor's swears which were directed at him. He then proceeded to one of the benches, still chuckling, and plopped down, noticing that it was too short for him.

"I'll get you for that Zazie!" Connor shouted as he entered the rink with the aid of Lag, who had been skating when all of them were still tying their laces.

He chuckled, slipping on his skates after removing his sneakers. "Shyeah, right…" he muttered to himself as he tied the lace of the right skate, smirking once again at the thought of Connor tripping abnormally.

"Connor doesn't do too well on balance, does he?" Emi questioned him, slowly standing up, not even wobbling a little.

Zazie smirked, starting on the other skate. "He basically sucks at everything except eating."

"Is that so…"

Once Zazie finished in tying the laces of his skates, he slowly stood up and found out that yes, it was actually hard to walk on skates. He was slightly wobbly as he walked to where the entrance of the rink was. _Damn I feel like a woman…_ he thought to himself as he stopped in front of the entrance, blinking at the familiar sight of Emi's blonde head. He took a peek and saw her simply holding onto the railing of the skating rink, watching everyone have fun.

His eyes traveled to where his friends were and saw Lag slowly pushing a nervous Sylvette, apparently teaching her how to skate. He smirked—they were both blushing madly. He blinked at Mia and Hiro, who were pushing each other and were dragging each other down as they stood up. Connor, meanwhile, decided to take a small step, but ended up wobbling weirdly again, awkwardly ending up in a position wherein he was able to prevent his fall. Zazie couldn't help but chuckle. He decided to step inside the rink.

"Hey," he called out to Emi in a shaky voice. _Shit._ "Why don't you try it out? Skating I mean,"

"I don't know how." She simply said, letting go of the railing and looking at him.

He shrugged. "Same here… but I don't think it's hard. I mean, look at Lag. He can do it."

"I suppose…"

"Hey Zazie and Emi! Get your warm asses over here! Come on bring it!" Mia shouted towards them, slowly standing up after being shoved by Hiro, who was skating away from her. "Don't try to run away from me you bitch!" She added, clumsily chasing after Hiro, who was laughing loudly at how Mia skated.

Zazie face palmed at the scene and turned his head to Emi. "Let's try it out…"

Emi nodded and started to skate, holding onto the railing as she did so. She stretched out her arm from time to time, balancing herself. Zazie, meanwhile, tried to catch up to her, and admittedly, he was getting the hang of it. He smirked in triumph, _heh, it's not bad… this is not bad,_ he thought, looking down on his feet that were alternatively skating as if he were simply roller blading.

He turned towards Emi but simply faced an empty railing. He turned around and saw Emi staring at him. Probably observing him. He shrugged at her and skated towards—

" _Fuuuuuck_!"

"Told you I would get you! Take that, Zazie!"

Apparently, Connor was firm in his word—he _did_ get his revenge. By shoving Zazie. Hard. Too hard. He basically flew across the rink. He was wet and cold and sore all over, but it was better than being sweaty. He slowly stood up, slipping sometimes. He wiped the moist ice from his face and looked at Connor with a devilish grin.

"That's what you want, eh, Connor?" he shouted from across the rink, slowly skating towards him. "Wanna die?" he asked, raising a brow, the grin still on his face as he started to skate rapidly towards Connor, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hundred times!" he exclaimed, colliding with Connor in perfect timing.

" _Die die die die die die die!_ " Zazie repeatedly shouted, punching Connor everywhere on his face until he made sure he reached one hundred.

"Knock out!" Hiro exclaimed in the background.

"Wah! Is Connor gonna be okay?" Shouted Lag in concern.

"… Idiots," Sylvette and Mia said in unison.

Zazie ignored all the comments and continued on strangling an unconscious Connor, and that was when he heard an unfamiliar laugh coming from in front of him. He shifted his eyes on where Emi is, and blinked at the sight of her silently laughing at both of them. The whole rink also started to become quiet, as they were all watching Emi laugh, which was very unusual of her.

"Emi's laughing! Holy shit she's actually laughing!" Hiro exclaimed from across the rink.

"... and at Zazie beating up Connor..." Mia trailed off.

"That's... cute of her," said Lag nervously.

"Hey Zazie~ Stop staring at her, will you?" Sylvette called out teasingly, causing Zazie to snap his head towards her, glaring at her. She laughed in reply.

"... You can be funny, Zazie...! I didn't know that," Emi then said, catching Zazie's attention.

He let go off Connor's neck and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Ah... yeah..." It was getting warmer.

"Zazie and Emi sitting on a tree!" Mia started, and everyone snickered and began singing: "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

" _Shut up!_ " he screeched, feeling his ears becoming hotter and hotter. He stood up and grabbed Emi's arm. "Come on, Emi. I'm fucking starving." he said, and dragged her out of the skating rink.

"Oh... okay. Want to go buy hotdogs then?" she asked, letting Zazie pull her out of the rink, ignoring everyone's teases and whistles.

"Yeah. Let's leave those assholes." he said with a huff, and Emi chuckled.

 _They will seriously get it_ , he thought, glancing down at Emi. But he couldn't help but feel slightly thankful at the fact that he was able to borrow Emi for the rest of the day. He smirked slightly in victory.

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly don't like how rushed this is, but I had to publish it as early as possible. I had another idea in mind (Lag was the main character), but sadly, with my amazing memory, I forgot. So maybe I'll use it next year? If I remember, that is. Anyway, I hope you like it though, haha. Again, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
